A semiconductor device such as a semiconductor or a wafer is subject to a predetermined testing process for determining whether the semiconductor is defective.
If the semiconductor device is used in a high frequency environment, it is subject to a high frequency test. For the high frequency test, a plurality of coaxial probes is arranged in places that correspond to respective electrode pads of the semiconductor device to apply a high frequency signal from the tester to the semiconductor device.
Such coaxial probes are required to be durable against frequently repeated tests and to be able to stably connect the semiconductor device and the tester.
Also, efforts should be made to improve productivity and the ease of assembly of downsized coaxial probes corresponding to highly-integrated semiconductor devices.